Pour un baiser sous les étoiles
by Gaiseric08
Summary: Le week-end de la Saint Valentin, Lysandre doit garder la maison de ses parents. Refusant de rester seul, il propose à Castiel de venir avec lui dans un but bien précis. [Oui, c'est une fic pour la Saint Valentin, oui nous sommes le 19 février, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Bonne lecture ! :)]


_Ce week-end-là aurait pu être un week-end tout à fait normal, calme et sans incident, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Cela avait commencé quand les parents de Lysandre, qui partaient rendre visite à une tante, lui avaient demandé de venir garder la maison pendant leur absence. N'aillant personne d'autre de disponible, l'adolescent s'était vu contraint d'accepter. Il allait de soi que passer trois jours seul au milieu de la campagne ne l'enchantait guère. Et puis une idée lui était venue. C'était une bonne occasion pour passer du temps avec son meilleur ami et, peut-être, lui avouer ses véritables sentiments. Lysandre avait donc demandé à Castiel s'il voulait venir avec lui et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait accepté. _

Le fameux week-end arriva enfin. Les deux adolescents attendaient patiemment et silencieusement sur le quai de la gare que leur train arrive. Ils avaient une petite heure de trajet avant d'arriver à destination, dans un petit village reculé où le père de Lysandre devait les récupérer. Castiel se tourna vers son ami et brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Eh, pourquoi c'est toi qui garde la maison de tes parents ? »

« Comme c'est la Saint Valentin, Leigh emmène Rosa à Paris pour le week-end. »

« Je vois. En tout cas, ça m'arrange que tu m'aies proposé de venir avec toi, j'avais une bonne excuse pour envoyer balader Ambre. »

Cette remarque fit sourire d'amusement Lysandre.

« Elle n'a toujours pas lâché l'affaire à ce que je vois. »

« Non, toujours pas. Je me demande si un jour elle comprendra qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas parce qu'elle commence à m'énerver. »

« Sois patient, quand on quittera le lycée elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre sur qui jeter son dévolu et elle t'oubliera. »

« Ffff… je plains sa future victime ! »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire et le train arriva enfin. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et ils purent trouver des places assises.

Le trajet en train se déroula bien. Les deux garçons discutaient de tout et de rien et arrivèrent à destination sans avoir vu le temps passer. Une fois sortis de la gare, ils allèrent rejoindre le père de Lysandre. Sur le trajet, le vieil homme tenta de faire la discussion aux deux adolescents tant bien que mal. Castiel faisait de son mieux pour rester calme et poli face au père de son ami qui n'avait de cesse de le confondre avec Nathaniel, pendant que Lysandre s'amusait de la situation et essayait d'expliquer à son père que son ami ici présent n'était pas le délégué. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin chez les parents de Lysandre, pour le plus grand soulagement de Castiel.

« Eh bah, il a du mal à comprendre ton père ! »

« Je suis désolé, il est toujours comme ça. »

« T'avais pas l'air désolé dans la voiture ! »

Pour toute réponse, le victorien laissa échapper un petit rire. Il prit ses affaires et invita son ami à le suivre. Dans la maison, Castiel tomba nez à nez avec la mère de Lysandre.

« Oh, mais c'est le petit Nathaniel ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? »

Le guitariste lança un regard désespéré à son ami, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de répondre à la petite dame.

« N-non, moi c'est Castiel, vous savez le meilleur ami de votre fils ? »

« Oui, je sais que tu es l'ami de mon fils, Nathaniel ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Non maman, lui c'est Castiel, mon ami qui joue de la guitare. Tu te souviens ? Nathaniel c'est le délégué de notre classe. »

« Oh, alors tu n'es pas Nathaniel ? Excuse-moi mon petit Castiel. Comment-vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, je vais bien. »

La petite dame lui donna un large sourire avant de s'en aller et Castiel poussa un profond soupire. Lysandre se mit à rire doucement avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent de vieux escaliers en bois grinçant et arrivèrent dans un large couloir sombre. Castiel suivit son ami jusqu'à la porte du fond. Elle donnait sur une pièce spacieuse qui ressemblait à une pièce typique de l'époque victorienne avec en son centre un grand lit à baldaquin. La chambre ne collait pas du tout avec le reste de la maison.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ta chambre ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Ffff… elle te ressemble, totalement marginale ! »

Lysandre ne savait pas comment prendre cette remarque. Un peu vexé, il se tourna vers son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que cela te dérange ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire, ça me plait. »

Les joues du victorien prirent une jolie teinte rosée et il détourna le regard. Un petit sourire se dessina malgré lui sur ses fines lèvres. Il se racla doucement la gorge et brisa le silence léger qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

« Tu as le choix, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre ou bien dans celle de Leigh, juste en face. »

Castiel réfléchis un instant puis posa regard désireux sur son ami.

« Et est-ce qu'on peut dormir tous les deux dans ton lit ? J'ai toujours voulu tester les lits à baldaquins. »

Il haussa les sourcils et les joues de Lysandre se teintèrent davantage de rouge et ses yeux prirent une expression de surprise. Face à la tête que faisait son ami, Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Détends-toi, je plaisantais ! »

Il continua à rire pendant que son ami souffla d'exaspération. Il passa devant lui et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Aller viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre et après je te montrerais où sont les toilettes et la salle de bain. »

« Oh, il y a donc des WC, je pensais qu'on faisait ça dans une cabane au fond du jardin. »

« Castiel, tu es vraiment un idiot. »

« Ffff… ça va je rigole ! »

Il poussa gentiment Lysandre qui se mit à sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Le victorien fit donc visiter la maison à son ami avant que les deux garçons ne redescendent dire au revoir aux parents qui partaient enfin.

Après le départ des parents, les deux garçons avaient défait leurs affaires avant d'aller manger et de s'affaler sur le canapé devant des films d'horreur. Mais alors que le suspense était à son comble, le téléphone sonna et fit sursauter les adolescents, qui se regardèrent avant de rire nerveusement. Lysandre mit le film en pause et se leva pour aller décrocher. Castiel ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Le victorien décrocha prudemment, comme si quelque chose pouvait surgir du combiné, et parla d'une voix méfiante. Après quelques secondes, il souffla de soulagement et se tourna vers son ami.

« Mes parents… »

Castiel pouffa de rire, ce qui fit sourire son ami. Ils étaient peut-être trop à fond dans les films qu'ils regardaient… Après quelques minutes, Lysandre revint aux côtés Castiel, s'asseyant le plus proche de lui. Castiel bougea légèrement, comblant ainsi le minuscule espace que le victorien avait laissait entre eux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire doucement rougir les deux garçons. Un peu gêné par cette proximité soudaine, Lysandre remit le film en route.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé dans le calme. Durant la soirée, Lysandre avait profité de la proximité du corps de son ami pour lui agripper le bras quand il sentait la peur le saisir et il avait constaté avec bonheur que Castiel en avait fait de même, lui prenant parfois même la main quand la tension et le suspense étaient trop hauts ou encore quand l'horreur du film était trop grande. Après une bonne demi-douzaine de films d'épouvantes, les deux garçons avaient décidés d'aller au lit. Après un brossage de dents quelque peu arrosé, Castiel avait décidé d'aller taquiner son ami encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Il entra sans frapper et se stoppa net dans l'encadrement de la porte, détaillant son ami de haut en bas. Celui-ci était en train de boutonner une chemise à jabot légère et délavée qui lui arrivait en haut des cuisses et en dessous de laquelle on pouvait voir un caleçon noir. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Lysandre fronça les sourcils.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Rien, je suis surpris de voir que tu portes des caleçons normaux ! »

Le victorien leva les yeux au ciel et détailla à son tour son ami. Il portait un t-shirt simple noir et, à sa grande surprise, un caleçon avec des bananes dessus. Il rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux du caleçon serré de Castiel.

« Hum… je suis surpris de voir que tu portes ce genre de caleçon fantaisie… »

« Ffff… quoi, t'aimes pas les bananes ? »

Cette remarque lui valut de recevoir un oreiller en pleine figure. Il regarda son ami, qui se mit à rire face à la moue surprise qu'il affichait.

« Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Non, juste t'embêter un peu avant d'aller au lit. »

« Oh… eh bien, maintenant que c'est chose faite, tu peux aller te mettre au lit. »

« Quoi, tu me jettes ? »

Lysandre sourit gentiment à Castiel, qui le lui rendit.

« Excuse-moi, mais je suis vraiment fatigué. »

« Oh, je vois. Si son altesse veut bien m'excuser, je retourne à mes appartements et je lui souhaite une bonne nuit ! »

Il se plaça face à Lysandre, mit sa main gauche dans le dos et de sa main droite, attrapa celle du victorien qu'il porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser léger. Ce geste fit rougir Lysandre qui se mit à rire et entra dans le jeu du rocker.

« Cher valet, vous êtes tout excusé. Dépêchez-vous donc de regagner vos appartements maintenant. »

Castiel prit un air faussement outré.

« Quoi, un valet c'est tout ? »

« Oui, c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! »

Lysandre se mit à rire et Castiel passa son bras par-dessus son cou et le tira vers lui pour lui frotter la tête avec son poing avant de finalement le prendre dans ses bras. Les deux garçons se calmèrent aussitôt et Lysandre n'osa plus bouger. Il profita de se câlin tout en se demandant ce que faisait Castiel. Il finit par le lâcher et se racla doucement la gorge avant de lui souhaiter une dernière fois une bonne nuit et de retourner dans la chambre de Leigh. De son côté, Lysandre resta un moment debout au milieu de sa chambre à fixer la porte close en face de lui. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il finit par laisser échapper un long soupire et alla se coucher en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien jouer Castiel.

Au milieu de la nuit, Castiel se réveilla en sursaut. La vieille maison ne faisait que craquer et cela le réveillait. Il regarda autour de lui. La penderie noire en face de lui, les ombres à travers les rideaux fermés et les craquements de la maison, parfois semblable à des pas dans sa chambre, ne le rassurait pas et lui faisait même peur. Il étouffa un grognement dans son oreiller avant de se lever et de gagner la porte. En traversant le couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil aux escaliers qui étaient plongés dans les ténèbres et frissonna d'effrois. Cette maison pourtant si chaleureuse et agréable de jour pouvait devenir flippante une fois la nuit tombée, surtout après 6 films plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Il entra dans la chambre de Lysandre et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. La chambre était elle aussi plongée dans le noir mais elle avait quelque chose de rassurant, sans doute parce qu'il y avait le corps endormis de Lysandre dans le lit juste en face de Castiel. Il se mit à l'appeler d'abord tout bas mais voyant que cela ne servait à rien, il haussa un peu la voix. Mais le victorien dormait profondément et ne donna qu'un grognement en guise de réponse avant de finalement changer de position. Castiel soupira et avança jusqu'au lit où il grimpa pour secouer doucement son ami.

« Lysandre ! Eh, Lys, réveille-toi ! »

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit. Agaçait, il le secoua plus fort en criant presque. Surpris, le victorien se réveilla en sursaut et mit un grand coup dans la figure du guitariste, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

« Castiel ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Putain Lys ! Tu m'as éclaté le nez ! »

Lysandre alluma sa lampe de chevet et se tourna vers son ami.

« Je suis désolé mais tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit à 4 heures du matin ? »

Castiel cessa de gesticuler dans tous les sens et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à son ami qu'il flippait comme une fillette tout seul dans la chambre de son frère et qu'il préférait dormir avec lui.

« Bah… je… j'avais… pe… froid ! Oui, il fait froid dans la chambre de Leigh ! »

Lysandre fixa son ami quelques instants avant de se mettre à rire. Il rit tellement qu'il se tint les côtes et une petite larme apparut au coin de ses yeux.

« Tu avais peur ? Vraiment ? »

« Oh ça va ! »

Il prit un oreiller et lui balança à la figure mais Lysandre ne calma pas pour autant. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour cesser de rire.

« C'est bon ? T'es calmé ? »

« Hmhm, oui ! »

« Parfait, alors fais-moi de la place parce que je ne retourne pas dans la chambre de ton frère. »

Le victorien se poussa donc pour laisser la place à son ami pour qu'il puisse s'installer dans son lit, tout en riant encore doucement. Les garçons s'allongèrent dos à dos et le victorien éteignit la lampe. Après quelques minutes de silence, Lysandre pouffa de rire.

« Quand je pense que toi, Castiel le rebelle, tu as eu peur de rester seul dans la chambre d'en face… »

« Oh la ferme ! Ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Castiel se retourna alors brusquement et se colla contre son ami, qui cessa aussitôt de rire.

« Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« J'ai froid ! Maintenant tais-toi et dors. »

Lysandre dégluti discrètement et ne bougea plus. Il pria pour que Castiel n'entende pas son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et s'efforça de penser à autre chose qu'au souffle chaud et régulier de son ami dans sa nuque qui lui donnait d'agréables frissons. Il finit par retrouver le sommeil et s'endormit au rythme régulier de la respiration de Castiel.

Le lendemain matin, Lysandre fut réveillé par sa propre chute. Il se redressa rapidement et cligna des yeux quelques instants, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était bel et bien tombé de son lit. Il leva la tête pour tenter de comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver et il comprit lorsqu'il vit la main de Castiel dépasser du lit. Il soupira et se releva pour constater que son ami s'était emparé de son lit. En effet, le guitariste était allongé en travers du lit et faisait l'étoile de mer. Lysandre prit un oreiller et le balança à la figure de Castiel, qui laissa échapper un grognement digne de celui d'un cochon avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder partout autour de lui.

« Lysandre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est que 9 heures… »

« Tu m'as fait tomber du lit. Maintenant lèves-toi, on a du travail. »

Castiel se redressa péniblement et regarda son ami quitter la pièce.

« Tomber du lit ? Travail ? »

Encore dans le gaz, il se frotta le visage en soupirant, s'étira et alla rejoindre Lysandre dans la cuisine. Ce dernier s'activait à préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, ça va aller, merci. Assieds-toi et attends sagement. »

« Ffff… A vos ordres, Majesté ! »

Il fit une petite courbette et s'installa à la table de la cuisine, attendant que son ami lui serve le petit déjeuné.

« Désolé si je t'ai fait tomber du lit au fait. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Et désolé pour cette nuit… »

Lysandre se mit à rire doucement et se tourna vers Castiel.

« Tu es tout pardonné. Si tu as encore trop peur de rester seul cette nuit, tu pourras revenir dans mon lit. »

Il laissa échapper un rire moqueur, ce qui lui valut de recevoir un torchon en pleine figure, mais cela le fit rire davantage. Castiel se leva alors et s'approcha de Lysandre. Il le plaqua contre l'évier et appuya son torse contre le sien avant d'approcher son visage de sien et de lui susurrer d'une voix douce et sensuelle à l'oreille…

« Si je viens cette nuit dans ton lit ça ne sera pas pour dormir… »

Le rythme cardiaque du victorien accéléra si vite qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il était complètement figé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Lysandre ne réagisse enfin.

« A-arrête Castiel… ce n'est pas drôle. »

Il posa ses mains à plat contre le torse de son ami et le repoussa doucement. Il fit cela sans le lâcher du regard. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment puis Castiel baissa la tête et quitta la pièce. Une fois seul, Lysandre se laissa tomber sur le sol, complètement perdu. Il souffla plusieurs fois pour se calmer et se remettre de ses émotions. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi pouvait bien jouer son ami et se demandait s'il faisait cela pour s'amuser ou s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il soupira et se releva. Il voulut monter pour voir ce que faisait Castiel mais le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain lui indiqua que celui-ci était allé prendre sa douche. Lysandre retourna donc s'occuper du petit déjeuné.

Après l'incident de la cuisine, les deux garçons ne firent que de ce manquer de peu, et ce jusqu'en milieu de matinée. Une fois prêt, Lysandre était partis à la grange s'occuper des lapins. Castiel mit un certain temps avant de le rejoindre. Il n'osait pas aller le retrouver à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, il se sentait mal d'avoir mis son ami dans un tel état et appréhendait sa réaction après coup, car s'il venait à lui demander pourquoi il avait agis ainsi, il serait bien incapable de répondre, il en avait simplement eu envie. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas non plus rester enfermer dans cette chambre indéfiniment. Il râla contre lui-même et prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida finalement à rejoindre Lysandre. Après tout, ils étaient amis, si quelque chose n'allait pas ou s'ils avaient des choses à se dire, ils réglaient leurs problèmes en discutant, ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi. Lorsqu'il arriva à la grange, il vit son ami assis par terre au milieu de dizaines de petits lapins qui sautillaient un peu partout. Il tenait une petite boule de poils tremblante dans ses bras. Ce spectacle attendrissant le fit sourire tendrement. Il s'approcha doucement et se mit accroupis pour caresser un lapin noir et blanc qui grignotait un morceau de salade. Lysandre leva la tête et lui sourit. Castiel se redressa.

« Ça me rappelle cette histoire de lapin au lycée avec M. Faraize. »

« Pauvre M. Faraize, on lui en aura fait de toutes les couleurs ! »

« Tu m'étonnes, le pauvre vieux ! »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire et Lysandre se releva en posant délicatement son compagnon à grandes oreilles par terre.

« Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. »

« A quoi faire ? »

« J'ai déjà nourri les lapins, maintenant on doit aller voir les vaches. On va les nourrir et ensuite les traire. »

Castiel le regarda la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui amusa beaucoup Lysandre.

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Oui, très. »

Il lui tendit alors une paire de bottes en caoutchouc avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Chez mes parents, garder la maison ça veut aussi dire s'occuper de la ferme. »

Castiel soupira et prit les bottes pour les enfiler. Il suivit ensuite son ami jusqu'au hangar où étaient les vaches. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à les nourrir, les traire, à nettoyer le hangar et surtout à se chamailler comme des enfants, comme si l'incident dans la cuisine n'avait pas eu lieu. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux trop longtemps, ils finissaient tous les deux par rougir et baisser la tête, gênés.

L'après-midi, Lysandre emmena Castiel visité son village. Il n'y avait certes pas grand-chose à voir, mais au moins cela leur faisait faire une petite balade et le jeune rocker semblait apprécier cette petite visite guidée. Il semblait également s'amuser de la popularité de son ami. Après avoir fait le tour du village, Lysandre emmena son ami dans un petit bois à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Là, ils allèrent s'asseoir au bord d'une petite rivière, au pied d'un arbre. Castiel s'assis près de son ami et poussa un petit soupire de bien-être.

« Dis-moi, t'es une vraie star ici ! »

« Le village est petit, tout le monde connait tout le monde. »

« Il est modeste en plus ! »

Lysandre sourit et le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. On n'entendait que le chant clair de la rivière, le souffle froid et sec du vent dans les branches sèches et nues des arbres et le gazouillis mélodieux des oiseaux. Castiel observa le coin un instant, il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Une fée aurait pu surgir de nulle part que cela ne l'aurait pas surpris. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

« C'est sympa ici. C'est calme. »

« Oui, j'apprécie beaucoup cet endroit, c'est reposant. C'est souvent ici que j'écris mes chansons. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elles sont tellement romantiques et poétiques ? »

« Entre autre, oui. »

« Entre autre ? »

Castiel se tourna légèrement vers lui pour l'interroger du regard mais Lysandre avait détourné les yeux et fixait à présent un petit arbuste planté plus loin. Il remarqua cependant qu'il avait les joues légèrement rougies. Il reporta son attention sur la rivière en soupirant doucement. Le victorien lui cachait quelque chose, il le savait, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à le lui dire. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Castiel se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Lysandre, et s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Le victorien se releva à son tour.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je rentre. »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton un peu froid et sans même s'arrêter ou se retourner. Visiblement, il était un peu énervé. Lysandre couru pour le rattraper et trébucha dans une racine. Il se rattrapa de justesse à Castiel, qui fut tiré en arrière, et évita la chute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« J'ai trébuché, désolé. »

Castiel l'aida à se redresser et les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant que le jeune rocker ne se mette à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ffff… t'es pas doué ! »

« Excuse-moi. »

« Pas grave ! »

« Pourquoi tu veux rentrer ? »

« J'ai froid et je commence à avoir faim ! »

« C'est juste pour ça ? »

« Tu veux que ce soit pour quoi d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air agacé. »

« Ouais, parce que j'ai faim ! »

« Je vois, dépêchons-nous de rentrer alors. »

Lysandre accéléra le pas et passa devant son ami. Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de rentrer et le victorien s'affaira à préparer deux chocolats chauds avec quelques tartines pour combler la petite faim de son ami pendant que celui-ci se réchauffait près de la cheminé.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée sans incident et sans tension entre les deux garçons. Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à répéter un peu, à courir après les lapins pour les remettre en cage puis à courir après les vaches pour les faires rentrer dans le hangar, le tout la bonne humeur et les éclats de rire. Ils étaient à présent posés sur le canapé, près du feu, et le silence c'était de nouveau installer entre eux. Les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre les hypnotisaient complètement. Castiel se sentait doucement glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Pour ne pas céder, il se redressa rapidement, faisant de nouveau sursauter Lysandre, et brisa le silence.

« Je crois que je vais aller reprendre une douche. »

« Oui, il vaut mieux, en effet. Tu sens encore le fumier. »

A ces mots, le victorien se mit à rire. Castiel pesta gentiment et le poussa doucement avant de se lever, s'étirer et monter à la salle de bain. Lysandre en profita pour aller faire à manger. Comme c'était le soir de la Saint Valentin, il voulait en mettre plein les papilles à Castiel.

Lorsque le jeune rocker descendit à la cuisine, la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait fit grogner son estomac.

« Ca sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Poulet fermier et ses petits légumes. »

« Wah, je savais pas que tu savais cuisiner ! »

« J'ai de nombreux talents cachés, tu l'ignorais ? »

« Fffff… perdre tes affaires à tout bout de champ fait partis de tes talents cachés ? »

« Ce n'est pas un talent, c'est un don. »

« Ffff… au moins tu le reconnais ! »

« Tu veux bien mettre la table au lieu de raconter des bêtises, s'il te plait ? »

« Mais bien sûr, votre Majesté ! »

Le victorien sourit en levant les yeux et s'occupa de finir sa cuisine pendant que Castiel mettait la table.

Le repas se déroula correctement, entre les blagues stupides de Castiel qui faisaient rire Lysandre et les petits silences, parfois entrecoupés de courtes conversations. Le jeune guitariste fit honneur au plat du victorien, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, et alla même jusqu'à réclamer un dessert. Lysandre le regarda alors avec des yeux ronds, un peu gêné. Face à la tête qu'il faisait, Castiel éclata de rire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'y ai pas du tout pensé. »

« Fffff… c'est indigne de vous ça, Majesté ! »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison cher valet, c'est indigne de ma personne. Pour la peine, je vais de ce pas voir s'il n'y a pas de la glace dans le congèle. »

Sur ces mots, le victorien se leva et se dirigea vers le garage sous les yeux amusés de son ami. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un gros pot de glace au chocolat.

« Je n'ai que ça, est-ce que ça t'ira ? »

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas ! Je te charriais tout à l'heure. »

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et Lysandre sourit avant de se diriger à la cuisine pour préparer deux coupelles de glace. Castiel le suivit et l'empêcha de sortir ses coupelles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'en veux pas ? »

« Si, mais évitons de faire de la vaisselle en plus ! »

Il sourit et brandit fièrement deux grosses cuillères en argent avant d'attraper son ami par le poignet et de le tirer jusqu'au salon où il s'assit dans le canapé. Là, il fit signe à Lysandre de s'asseoir et celui-ci obéit gentiment, s'asseyant au plus près de lui, un fin sourire collé aux lèvres. Il alluma la télé, ouvrit le pot et les deux garçons dévorèrent la glace au chocolat devant un mauvais film de romance, sans oser se regarder une seule fois. A la fin du film, Lysandre se leva pour aller débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Toujours affalé dans le canapé, Castiel le regardait faire. Il finit par se lever et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, ça va aller, merci. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Certain ! Merci Castiel. »

Il lui donna un petit sourire et Castiel soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, silencieux. Il observait son ami faire la vaisselle, sans dire un mot. Puis il se leva doucement et s'approcha de Lysandre sans un bruit avant de lui enlacer la taille et de poser ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Le victorien se crispa à ce geste et ne bougea plus. Il sentit son cœur partir à toute allure et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il déglutit doucement et reprit sa respiration, qui s'était coupé sous l'effet de la surprise.

« C-Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? A-arrête… »

Dans son dos, Castiel laissa échapper un petit soupire avant de lâcher son ami.

« Excuse-moi… »

Lysandre se tourna vers lui et fut surpris de constater qu'il était aussi rouge que lui mais surtout qu'il avait l'air un peu déçu.

« Castiel, à quoi tu j… »

« Je vais m'en griller une. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au victorien de finir sa phrase qu'il disparut dans les escaliers. Lysandre souffla un grand coup pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions. Il ferma les yeux un instant et le visage déçu de Castiel lui revint. Il ouvrit les yeux. Son ami ne jouait pas, il cherchait quelque chose. C'était presque une évidence. Il laissa la vaisselle et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre mais une fois devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, il s'immobilisa. Et s'il se fourvoyait ? Il secoua la tête pour se calmer, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il entra et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qui menait au balcon de la chambre. Mais plus il avançait, plus son cœur accélérait dans sa poitrine. Il souffla un grand coup et sortit sur le balcon. Castiel était là, appuyé contre le garde-fou, sa cigarette à la main qui se consumait lentement. Il regardait les étoiles qui scintillaient plus fort que d'habitude. Il s'approcha presque timidement de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Castiel eut un léger sursaut et se tourna vers lui, il avait l'air étonné.

« Ouais, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Euh… je… euh… je venais voir si… si tu allais bien. »

« Ecoute Lys, je suis désolé pour… pour tout. Vraiment, je m'excuse. »

Le victorien le regardait sans rien dire. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il hésitait. Il hésitait parce qu'il avait peur de s'être méprit sur la signification des actes de son ami depuis la veille. Il avait peur qu'au final, ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés mais il avait surtout peur d'être rejeté par Castiel. Lysandre cogitait tellement qu'il s'était figé et fixait Castiel étrangement.

« Hé oh, Lys ! T'es toujours avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu fais une tête bizarre ! »

Ne tenant plus, Lysandre s'approcha de Castiel et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser doux, timide et chaste. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le victorien ne rompt le baiser. Castiel le regardait avec stupeur. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, le victorien se mit à rougir de gêne.

« P-pardon… je… excuse-moi… »

Avant que son ami n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons, prêt à fuir le plus loin possible mais Castiel le rattrapa par le poignet et le ramena contre lui. A son tour, il s'empara des lèvres du victorien et lui donna un baiser moins timide, plus profond et plus passionné. La langue du jeune rocker brisa la barrière des lèvres de Lysandre pour aller chercher sa consœur et l'inviter à un bal endiablé et sensuel. Après un long moment, les deux adolescents se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Le victorien posa ses yeux vairons sur son ami, qui lui offrit un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Doux, tendre, amoureux… A son tour, il sourit et il posa sa main sur joue.

« C'était donc ça que tu me cachais… »

Lysandre ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il était loin de se doutait que son ami avait remarqué qu'il lui cachait ses sentiments.

« En effet, je te l'ai longtemps caché. J'avais… j'avais peur que tu… »

« Que je le prenne mal ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est vrai que jusqu'à il y a peu, j'aurais sans doute mal réagis, mais… »

« Mais ? »

Castiel le regarda un instant, hésitant. Il finit par afficher un sourire malicieux.

« Ca ne te dirait pas de rentrer ? J'ai froid ! »

Sur ces mots, il retourna dans la chambre, laissant un Lysandre frustré de ne avoir la suite de sa confidence.

« Castiel ! Dis-moi ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ! »

Le concerné se tourna vers lui, un large sourire taquin collé aux lèvres, sa brosse à dent dans une main et le tube de dentifrice dans l'autre.

« Fffff…. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lysandre ! »

Il se mit à rire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lysandre laissa échapper un long soupire. Irrécupérable. Castiel était irrécupérable. Il ferma la porte du balcon et alla rejoindre son… copain ? Ami ? Il faudra qu'il pense à lui demander. Durant toute la séance de brossage de dent, Castiel arbora son magnifique sourire narquois, pour le plus grand désarroi de Lysandre. Une fois finit, Castiel alla dans la chambre de Lysandre et s'allongea sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que si j'avais trop peur de dormir seul je pouvais revenir dans ton lit par hasard ? »

« Que n'ai-je pas dit là ! »

Castiel se mit à rire et se releva pour aller enlacer le victorien et l'embrassa doucement.

« Avoue que ça te fait plaisir que je dorme avec toi ! »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« T'as pas le choix, je retourne pas dormir dans la chambre de Leigh, il fait trop froid ! »

« Et tu as trop peur ! »

« Pas du tout ! Je veux juste pouvoir profiter de ton corps pour me réchauffer la nuit… »

Lysandre se mit à rougir malgré lui et déglutit bruyamment, ce qui amusa Castiel.

« Va donc te changer au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! »

Le jeune guitariste se mit à rire avant d'aller se changer. Lorsqu'il revint, Lysandre sourit.

« Pas de bananes ce soir ? »

« T'aurais bien aimé, hein ! »

« Qui sait… »

Sur ces mots, il alla se mettre au lit, très vite rejoins par Castiel. Lysandre s'allongea sur lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, et Castiel referma ses bras sur lui.

« Tu comptes rester comme ça toute la nuit ? »

« Non, juste le temps de te réchauffer. »

Castiel laissa échapper un petit rire et glissa ses mains sous la chemise du victorien pour lui caresser doucement le dos. Lysandre frissonnait à chaque que les doigts froids de son ami remontaient le long de sa colonne. Il se sentait si bien qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Peut-être bien qu'il allait rester sur lui toute la nuit finalement…

« Mais je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais… »

Lysandre sursauta, autant parce qu'il avait été tiré de son demi-sommeil que parce qu'il avait été surpris par la déclaration de Castiel.

« D-depuis quand ? »

« Depuis toute cette histoire avec Debrah. Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais le seul à vraiment t'être inquiété pour moi, t'étais le seul à venir me voir tous les soirs, à me remonter le moral, à me changer les idées… Mais je me suis aussi rendu compte qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais le seul que j'avais envie de voir, avec qui j'avais envie d'être. Et toi, depuis quand ? »

« Moi ? Je t'aime depuis le début. »

A cet instant, Lysandre était soulagé que sa chambre soit plongée dans le noir, Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir rougir. Le jeune rocker se tourna sur le côté, faisant glisser le victorien, et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'enlacer et de le serrer fort contre lui. Lysandre se crispa d'abord puis se détendit avant de répondre au câlin de Castiel. Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un long moment avant de finalement glisser ensemble dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
